The present invention is herein described as an apparatus and method used to join pipe, including steel pipe, together which utilizes the structural strength of the adjoining pipes and enables the junction of two steel pipes to be operated safely under high pressure. The effective operation and safety of pipelines is required in the industry. For example, pipelines utilized the world over convey oil, water and gas from source to distributors to consumers. The integrity of these pipelines is of paramount importance to our economy and safety.
This invention relates to the pipeline industry where steel pipe is commonly used. Steel pipe used in the industry is commonly lined with a thermoplastic liner such as polyethylene, nylon and other polyolefins on the interior surface to prevent internal corrosion. In some cases, the liner is used to monitor the integrity of the steel pipe. The segments of steel pipe used in the industry are commonly affixed end to end so as to provide a continuous conduit constructed to facilitate the smooth and even flow of the material transported within the pipeline. The steel pipe is affixed end to end with flanged ends simply bolted together. This manner of joining together steel pipe often results in the weakest point in the pipeline residing at the joint between the pipes and suffers from drawbacks including the joint being over-stressed.